howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid's Theme
Romantic Flight (also called Astrid's theme) is a musical piece composed by John Powell. It was first featured in How to Train Your Dragon film and is most notable during Hiccup and Astrid's first flight scene. This theme was specifically made for Astrid's character and reprises during most of her emotional and heartfelt scenes on both the show and in the movies. Film Scenes that feature Astrid's Theme *When Astrid is first introduced by Hiccup while she is walking towards him in slow motion in a ball of fire. *During the "Romantic Flight" sequence. *The first time Astrid kisses Hiccup on the cheek in The Cove. *The first time Astrid officially kisses Hiccup at the end of the first movie. *In Gift of the Night Fury when Astrid kisses, then hugs, Hiccup. *When Hiccup sees Toothless coming in the entrance of the Great Hall. *During Dragon Racing in the second film when Astrid's character is reintroduced. *During Astrid's scene on Itchy Armpit when Hiccup tells her she knows exactly who she is. *When Astrid kidnaps Eret. *When Hiccup kisses Astrid for the first time at the end of the second film. *When Hiccup and Astrid were wrestling on the cliffside after joking about the wedding in the third film. *During the final battle with the Dragon Trappers when Astrid takes a gas capsule off Hiccup's belt and throws it, and then he throws Inferno to ignite the gas. TV Episodes that feature Astrid's Theme *"How to Pick Your Dragon" when Hiccup and Stoick are flying together. *"Fright of Passage" when Hiccup holds a speech on Astrid's behalf at the end of the episode. *"Free Scauldy" when Astrid pretends to flirt with Snotlout to get him off her back. *"Bing! Bam! Boom!" when Stoick is saying goodbye to Thornado. *"Gone Gustav Gone" when Gustav daydreams about Astrid. *"Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" when Astrid shares an emotional moment with Hiccup at the end of the episode. *"Team Astrid" when Astrid is walking by herself in the dark, leading up to a heartfelt moment with Stoick. *"Night of the Hunters, Part 2" when Astrid reunites with Stormfly. *At the end of "Buffalord Soldier" when Astrid thanks Hiccup for doing what he did for her, and he says that she would have done the same for her, with Astrid replying "I can't imagine a world without you in it either." *For a brief moment in "Last Auction Heroes" when Astrid places her hand on Hiccup's shoulder and he responds by placing his hand on top of hers. *"Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" when Heather is helping Astrid walk after she got shot in the leg by a hunter's arrow. *"Gold Rush" when Hiccup and Astrid are saying goodbye to Heather. *In "Blindsided", when Hiccup comforts Astrid after she says she feels helpless. **At the end when Hiccup and Astrid are talking about why Hiccup did not kiss her when he had the opportunity, followed by them sharing their first kiss as a couple. *In "Living on the Edge" when Astrid says she will stay with Garff. *In "Sandbusted" when Astrid figures out the treasure map. **During the last scene when Hiccup gives Astrid his betrothal gift. *In "Dawn of Destruction" when Hiccup and Astrid ask one another if they should have stayed at the Edge. **During the moonlit flight. *In "The Wings of War, Part 2" when Astrid returns back to Dragon's Edge after the battle is over. *In "Mi Amore Wing" when Astrid takes Hiccup's hand. **It is also played when Astrid and Hiccup are kissing. *In "Darkest Night" when Hiccup and Toothless are reunited at the end of Astrid's scenario. **It also plays when Hiccup hugs Astrid. *In "Guardians of Vanaheim" when Stoick wakes up for a moment and talks to Hiccup. *In "King of Dragons, Part 2" when Astrid and Hiccup are kissing in the episode, after Astrid gives Hiccup a cheek kiss. Trivia *According to Bonnie Arnold, the producer of the How to Train Your Dragon trilogy, "Romantic Flight" is actually called "Astrid's Theme." Interview with Bonnie Arnold 06.02.2014 *This is the most used theme out of the other music of the series. References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Astrid Hofferson